As time goes on
by HumanWarriors
Summary: Drabbles about young Mr. and Mrs Everdeen based off emotions. Not as lame as it sounds (I hope lololol)
1. Hate

**AN: All recognizable characters are owned by their rightful owners.**

 **Another AN: Sometimes there will be chapters rated M, but I'll always say on an authors note so you have the chance to skip!**

"Working in the apothecary is boring." I hummed to myself.

Usually Maysilee was here to liven it up with her running commentary, but for now I was surrounded by the familiar smell of brittle herbs and the alcohol we doused the counter with after every patient left.

I busied myself with tidying up the rags that littered the counter when the bell jingled against the door, signaling a customer. I answered from my half squat as I put another rag away. "Hello, how may I help yo-"

"Where's your father?" a semi-familiar voice demanded as I sprung up, taken aback by the gruffness.

Standing in front of me in all his glory was Shasta Everdeen, twigs and dry leaves fluttering down from his thick black hair and rumpled clothes to land soundlessly on the floor. I snapped my eyes back to his sharp face, glaring steel grey eyes.

I straightened and narrowed my eyes at him "As you can see, _I'm_ the one working here today. And for a repeat, how may I help you." I mentally cursed myself for the snap in my tone. Shasta wasn't known for being the most patient with people his own age and society class, let alone a year and a half younger merchant.

But I continued to hold my ground as he tore his glower from me to dig in his ratty game bag, until at last he carefully pulled out a few thin green stems with tiny white flowers on the ends. " This is yarrow," He began slowly, like I was slow in the head " It's used to e-"

"Extract poison from wounds? Also regulates blood flow, in case you forgot that." I finished, raising an eyebrow at him as I swiped the delicate herbs from him, before walking out from behind the counter to place them in their designated spot. Shasta gave a 'hmpf' in return. I snapped out of my thoughts when I got back around the counter. "So what would my father usually trade you for?" I asked, and he turned his steely gaze back onto my face. "Ragweed." He stared me down.

Ragweed is commonly used to keep up strength and energy and looking at his thin build, I can understand. Wordlessly I got it out of the specific bin, and there must of been pity or some emotion synonymous to that on my face because the minute I handed it to Shasta he snarled "I don't want or need your pity." I felt my temper flare as I spat back at him "And you sure as hell won't ever get it!"

An angry blush started creeping up the olive skin of his neck, and by the heat I felt on my countenance I'm sure I was slowly going to resemble a tomato. After one last scowl, he turned and shot out the door, obviously as much in a hurry to get away from me as I was for him to leave.

When he was gone I realized two things.

One, I would have to sweep again.

And two. I hate Shasta Everdeen


	2. Admire

**AN: All recognizable characters are owned by their rightful owners.**

 **Another AN: Sometimes there will be chapters rated M, but I'll always say on an authors note so you have the chance to skip!**

Once again stuck in the apothecary, which, once again, was still boring. I had asked my parents if one of them could take today's shift, but no. I was getting surprisingly invested in my maths homework when someone rammed the door open, panting on the entryway. I jumped up from my spot and raced over, seeing who it was.

Arian Hawthorne stood hunched over as I anxiously looked him over for an injury. He straightened up and I stepped back when he spit out "You need to come with me, Shasta's been bit!" Something cold coiled deep in my stomach, but I steadily asked "By what? When? How far away is he?" Arian hurriedly replied with "A wild dog, couple minutes ago, in the woods outside the fence."

The feeling in my stomach grew as I tore through the carefully piled herbs and stuffed the ones Shasta would need in a small knapsack, along with many rolls of gauze. Arian ran ahead of me as we tore through the merchant district, the Seam and steadily approached the fence. He stopped to listen for less than a second before skillfully sliding under, urging me to do the same. I paused for a moment, thinking of the trouble we could get into. But I let those scruples go as I followed him into the forest we were forbidden to enter.

We must've gone at least half a mile before I spotted Shasta under a tall pine tree, bow knocked with an arrow held tensely in his scarred hands. Despite the intensity he held the weapon with, when he turned I saw his steel grey eyes were glassy and unfocused. "Why'd you bring her here?" He asked confusedly "She's too pretty to get all dirty." If this was any other situation, I would've blushed from the compliment. But i didn't.

I knelt beside him and examined the bite on his calf. The wound was still bright red, and the skin surrounding it looked tender. Not too much blood loss, but enough for him the disoriented and dizzy. I quickly got the herbs out of my bag. Lamb's ear for strength, which I forced him to swallow. Poppyseed to raise his melatonin levels and help him sleep. Horsetail, which should be mixed with water in to a poultice to treat infection and stop bleeding, but due to the circumstances I had no hesitation as I started chewing it to put on his would. Shasta hissed in pain when I first put it on, but closed his eyes in relief as the combination of herbs started doing their intended purposes. I wrapped the wound in gauze while he was out of it.

I leaned back on my heels and let out breath I didn't know I was holding. The sky was an inky blue so dark it was almost black. For the first time I realized Arian was still here and turned to face him "He should be fine," I eyed Shasta "When he's competent, remind him to take it easy. Doctors orders." Arian nodded his head, and stooped to pull Shasta's arm around his shoulder.

I rushed forward when they both stumbled for a second, and slung his limp around my shoulder not occupied by the knapsack. Arian glanced at me, and for a moment I thought he was going to smile, but he didn't.

How we made it to Shasta's house was beyond me, but we did. It was dirty and cramped, like every other house in the Seam. When we made it to the front door, Arian bluntly stated how Shasta wouldn't want me in his house without cleaning or something first. I felt a tiny pain at that, but understood. Arian offered to walk me home, as it was well into the night and this wasn't exactly the safest area to go walking through. I waved the idea off, and told him I would be fine.

"Isla?" Shasta's voice broke the silence of the situation as I was about to leave. I turned to his side, and he gave a pained smile, and a rushed "Thanks." I grinned back "How could I leave a damsel in distress?" His smile became less forced, and I zoned in on the dimple I hadn't known he had.

I bid them both a goodnight, and as I started home I realized two things.

One, I would have to get more herbs.

And two. I truly admire Shasta Everdeen.


End file.
